criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Agent Z
Agent Z was one of the suspects during the murder investigations of scientist Bruce Green in The Seeds of Death (Case #41 of Pacific Bay), Army Colonel Spangler in The Ties That Bind (Case #44 of Pacific Bay), and businesswoman Karen Knight in The Sting of Death (Case #58 of Pacific Bay). He also made a cameo appearance in No Place Like Home (Case #45 of Pacific Bay). Profile Agent Z is a 45-year-old secret agent who dons a pair of sunglasses with a fancy black suit (with a black tie) complementing his appearance. He has a communicative earpiece to complement his secret agent look. In his first appearance, he has an oil stain on his clothes and it is discovered that he has asthma. In his second appearance, he has a scorch mark on his neck and it is discovered that he wears army boots. In his third appearance, it is discovered he owns a cat, takes anti-radiation pills and drinks martinis. Role in Case(s) The Seeds of Death The Ties That Bind No Place Like Home Although thought to be a bad guy throughout Rhine Canyon, Agent Z congratulated the team for averting an inter-galactic war with planet Krep-9. Moreso he was given permission to out to the player that the "Government Investigation Authority" was actually the "Galactic Intelligence Agency", a covert organization working to promote peace between Earth and other planets. He politely asked the team to look into the flash to ensure that the Pacific Bay Police Department only remembers memories of the murder investigations throughout the canyon. For the player's diplomatic actions in extracting Krep-9 remnants, he announces that Innovation Valley will be the next district of duty to which Chief Marquez made official. The Sting of Death Although not a serious suspect in the case, Agent Z had to cooperate with Amy and the player once again after he informed the two to backtrack inside Meteor Systems' secret headquarters for clues leading to the arrest of Karen's killer. Moreso, the GIA had a contract with Meteor Systems, but due to its evil intentions, the GIA ordered Agent Z to erase all traces with Meteor Systems in a condition of terminating its contract with the corrupt company. Agent Z warned Amy and the player to do something about an apocalypse occurring in Pacific Bay. The team didn't have much time to act for the hours to come. Trivia *"Agent Z" is merely a codename and not his real name. *Agent Z is likely a parody of Agent K from the Men in Black series. *He is one of the characters who have appeared as a suspect in three cases. *Agent Z's agency GIA is a parody of real-life CIA. *Agent Z is one of the characters of Pacific Bay who made physical appearances in two districts. Case Appearances *The Seeds of Death (Case #41 of Pacific Bay) *The Ties That Bind (Case #44 of Pacific Bay) *No Place Like Home (Case #45 of Pacific Bay; cameo) *The Sting of Death (Case #58 of Pacific Bay) Gallery Agentz.png|Agent Z, as he appeared in The Seeds of Death (Case #41 of Pacific Bay). Agent Z - Case 100-1.png|Agent Z, as he appeared in The Ties That Bind (Case #44 of Pacific Bay). AgentZPacificBayC114.png|Agent Z, as he appeared in The Sting of Death (Case #58 of Pacific Bay). agentzmugshot.jpg agentzmugshot2.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Anti-Heroes